Aislinn Paul
Aislinn Claire Tennant Paul was born on March 5, 1994 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and is best known for her role as Clare Edwards on Degrassi. She takes jazz, modern, hip hop, and ballet at Etobicoke School of the Arts in Toronto. Aislinn speaks some French, and a few of her photos indicate that she is a fan of The Beatles''.'' She has said in an interview that her best friends on set are Melinda Shankar , Sam Earle and Jordan Todosey. She is close friends with Chloe Rose, Munro Chambers, and Luke Bilyk. She is an Agnostic, which ironically parallels her character's Christianity. She has mentioned on her Twitter that her celebrity crush is Logan Lerman, (from the film Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief). In the theater, she played the role of Gretle in The Sound of Music. She also starred in the film, Finn on the Fly, where she played a girl named Chloe. She has been on other television shows, such as Candles on Bay Street, Do or Die, Wild Card, Betrayed, In a Heartbeat, Tell Me You Love Me, ''and ''Doc. She has done voiceovers, commercials, and radio shows. She played the sister of two of her Degrassi cast members in her earlier works'', Jamie Johnston in ''Wild Card and Munro Chambers in Murder in the Hamptons. She played Beth Ellen, along with another Degrassi co-star, Melinda Shankar in Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars. On Degrassi: The Next Generation, she was a recurring character in Seasons 6 and 7 before becoming a regular in Season 8. Her character, Clare Edwards, is a "good girl", and is in the new gifted program at Degrassi Community School. She is Darcy Edwards' little sister. As the show progressed, her character has become more confident and comfortable with who she is. Trivia *Aislinn is a Pisces. *As of the end of "Now or Never", Aislinn and Alex Steele have appeared on the show for more seasons than any other current actor, except for Stefan Brogren. *She has admitted to disliking Clare's original uniform and shooting scenes in Morty the hearse. *She ships the romantic pairing of Cliona (Clare + Fiona). *Due to the significant height difference between her and Justin Kelly (Jake), Aislinn often had to stand on a box while filming with him. *Her favorite Degrassi characters are Emma Nelson, Jane Vaughn and J.T. Yorke. *Her favourite books are Emma, The Great Gatsby, The Perks of being a Wallflower and The Shadow of the Wind. *She is an only child. *She has stage fright. *Her Tumblr *Aislinn previously appeared with Munro Chambers in the television film Murder in The Hamptons before they appeared together on Degrassi. Amusingly, they played twin siblings in Murder in the Hamptons, while they played love interests on Degrassi. *She has a celebrity crush on Logan Lerman. Gallery EliandClare.jpg|Munro and Aislinn on-set Tumblr lgja6xVWLZ1qcpwsjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgj6glxIhC1qcpwsjo1 500.jpg tumblr_lekofaquRI1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg|Doing work Tumblr lezaka0ARe1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_lgj421SBsb1qcpwsjo1_500.JPG tumblr_lgj1m1TRIz1qcpwsjo1_500.JPG tumblr_lgj4ch5cYq1qcpwsjo1_500.JPG tumblr_lgj1ctd1wh1qcpwsjo1_500.JPG Aislinn&Luke.jpg|Aislinn with Degrassi costar Luke Bilyk tumblr_lemnwyUGCr1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lf732spk5F1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg 27421 574510586 4846 n.jpg|link=Jordan Todosey and Aislinn Paul tumblr_l9w92e278d1qdg8qzo1_500we.jpg|Luke, Jordy, Aislinn and Munro Munro and Aislinn behind the scenes.jpg|Aislinn and Munro behind the scenes behind the scenes degrassi-episode-16.jpg|Jordy, Luke, Munro and Aislinn behind the scenes of MBIAC tumblr_ktj5vlR7pC1qarufqo1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Melinda OldphotoshootAIS.jpg tumblr_l8rflo6mMI1qdoiato1_400.png AisPaul.jpg aislinn paul!.jpg aislinn!.jpg tumblr_l7oh33guca1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7qbqln2p01qdoiato1_400.jpg|Jordan, Aislinn and Samantha Aislinn and jessica mmva 2010.jpg tumblr_lb4kn0Ti4D1qdg8qzo1_400.jpg tumblr_l745j8PF0E1qcy5tao1_500.jpg|Degrassi Cast in Wonderland 14wx7y1.jpg|Aislinn and Charlotte in Wonderland 46842 478805602288 135519732288 6655705 1565162 n.jpg 41099 111295822258929 100001355343504 74061 5977762 n.jpg|Aislinn and Degrassi cast at the airport 41146 111295725592272 100001355343504 74059 867586 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 47735 478809867288 135519732288 6655794 7437279 n.jpg tumblr_l9hpszRxs61qby9j1o1_400.jpg tumblr_l9oqx65LiK1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|Aislinn styling Jessica's hair tumblr_l9kpqq3Tna1qdoiato1_400.png JordyAis.jpg Jordy,Charlotte,Alicia,Annie,Sam,Jess,Aislinn,Jajube.JPG|Degrassi girls in India aislinnmunro.jpg|Munro and Aislinn in India Degrassicast.jpg tumblr_l8q5q3Cwup1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_la5mp1bXEH1qdg8qzo1_400.png 46469_479137192288_135519732288_6666687_1034204_n.jpg Tumblr lag7pdv5fo1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_l9o09or4yi1qdoiato1_400.png Tumblr l8wsucGqG51qzwiffo1 500.jpg|Munro, Aislinn and James tumblr_la41521tFU1qcn71uo1_400.png 160324995-3bfcda7a2b7c995161b89b493164dddf_4c8bcaa8-scaled.jpg|Sam, Aislinn & Daniel @ Meet&Greet tumblr_l9moejr6Mz1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_l8x5609fMu1qd8zpto1_500.jpg tumblr_lcq7b7jtkp1qdoiato1_500.jpg|Aislinn Paul and friends tumblr_lcrlhfCpGu1qdoiato1_500.jpg|Aislinn and friends again tumblr_lbe7m2qfun1qdjirko1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Argiris at wrap party tumblr_lc5ihgNNpr1qcuqx0o1_500.jpg|Aislinn paul Teennick promo tumblr_lcemtkbeEU1qefwngo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbw2bpGP391qbuppn.jpg 300x526-degrassi-aislinn-paul-2010.jpg|Aislinn Paul 282px-Wonderland1.jpg|Aislinn,Munro,AJ,Jordy,Annie,Samantha @ wonderland tumblr_lbl709wz9V1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|Melinda,Aislinn, and Samantha tumblr_lcpx40PEnl1qewbfj.jpg|Aislinn and Charlotte tumblr_lbr0qqkHeq1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_lbweh7TLQz1qe9zxko1_500.jpg|On set tumblr_lcgugxH8vL1qdozxbo1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Charlotte hug in India tumblr_lcpx6t3BDh1qewbfj.jpg|Jessica Tyler and Aislinn Paul @ Wrap Party tumblr_lcpx8eKHzh1qewbfj.jpg|Charlotte and Aislinn tumblr_l9j3sxpHWd1qcn71uo1_500.JPG tumblr_l9j4djza581qdleo6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lcf33ntjs21qeegx8o1_500.jpg|Young Aislinn Paul tumblr_lcpx30fVER1qewbfj.jpg|Aislinn and Jordy @ Wrap Party Tumblr lag0ql4ub91qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lacp8ufLqr1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lagtpyPovs1qdvkoyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lajo6sWgIc1qd7z8xo1 400.jpg|Aislinn and Munro on-set of Degrassi mini Tumblr lanqc6rVC91qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lao1hwCw6c1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb6dxk0TRK1qd2y5y.jpg Tumblr lagtfiOujI1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_ld2xv38tCH1qdoiato1_500.jpg|Cheerleader Aislinn tumblr_ld1j7pe3YP1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_l7wc7soEWT1qdug52o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9j4m3tBma1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9j60ombpM1qbyvbvo1_500.jpg tumblr_l8vhhwWZnb1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_l8ehe3EREl1qd12f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l8m1bmcfzU1qaud9jo1_500.jpg tumblr_l8nepvaWdI1qdu4fro1_500.jpg tumblr_l7xdqliH7X1qd7rw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_l8m56hHrD31qd12f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_ldyj7fFTpZ1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldyix9SSaM1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldyabmaHQJ1qelcd3o1_500.jpg tumblr_ldu3jj1rzB1qfrnb2o1_500.jpg tumblr_le9rtnTT8U1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9q19iNHj1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9phvuPml1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9p2dEVyQ1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg|SHES NOT FAT! tumblr_le7qy5CnpX1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_leir6deuvd1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_leiq6nYTaT1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_legt5fPoZk1qf5z8ko1_500.jpg tumblr_leiqecMl531qblgmm.jpg tumblr_led7df4Z8J1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg Tumblr lekn1oopqB1qcpwsjo1 500.jpg tumblr_lekn88SqK81qcpwsjo1_500.jpg Tumblr legt1j6rFo1qclrrpo1 500.jpg 9..png|Aislinn and Luke Tumblr legt8hNJFw1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr levz3umMtz1qg9xndo1 500.jpg Tumblr lew3u56AjY1qfhh12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lezka6nMkG1qdg8qzo1 400.jpg 76799 124033254325015 100001550241180 153289 7011345 n.jpg|Jordan and Aislinn Jennifer-stone-harriet-spy-stills05.jpg MV5BMjA0OTYwODA5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDI5NjkwMw@@-1._V1._SY314_CR46,0,214,314_.jpg Tumblr ldquxqdBLS1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lckz2dTRDs1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lfnw9uDUyz1qdvseko1 500.png Aislinn P..png tumblr_l85bfogni11qd7lgdo1_500.jpg Degrassi_Season_9.jpg|she looks so pretty! 168083 106427689432798 100001967030243 47564 3882676 n.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg Tumblr l8d0bnScmi1qbyvbvo1 500.png Tumblr l8m0lpb6IQ1qb2h13o1 500.png Tumblr l8m6buOAo41qd12f0o1 500.jpg 180139 107657152642602 100001949546077 61119 6964277 n.jpg tumblr_l852del7sd1qbyvbvo1_500.png Securedownload.jpg Securedownload2.jpg imagesCAD21O2C.jpg Tumblr l8o4h5xTBs1qdoiato1 400.png 180812 112494342160338 100001993190866 97579 908404 n.jpg Tumblr le3siyqinK1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld2xnolLoG1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld2s8gP9cY1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lak9zuRnEI1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9mkudrZyS1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9izx7HxpB1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9b8pcvZUU1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8x0lnakGs1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rw2loxYC1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rqc7b5nD1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rgmrFAp01qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8o900E6eY1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rfb59JuC1qdoiato1 400.png|Baby Aislinn! Tumblr l8ke7xf94I1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8jvsehRCp1qdoiato1 400.png 183201 113179475423028 100001929295680 101426 7760960 n.jpg Tumblr lezxtlbPCA1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lgtdeegmne1qeegx8o1 500.png 184216 113336855407303 100001929680285 102232 3264921 n.jpg Dfnof.jpg Zs.jpg 180855 113336532074002 100001929680285 102220 7891838 n.jpg tumblr_lgjb1zaufE1qcpwsjo1_400.jpg tumblr_lgj0v4NLvg1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg bgvhhj.jpg tumblr_lgj13zNqsZ1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgj2v17BFv1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhgd8h30311qelluno1_500.jpg Tumblr lhkf2825iy1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Photo on 2011-03-07 at 11 32 4.jpg tumblr_li2gq3pCcP1qhj4l5o1_500.jpg tumblr_li2ffakA521qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_libp7iZ6QG1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lisghkwsPY1qej2r9.jpg tumblr_lisg5bSc3e1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 368px-Tumblr_ld2xv38tCH1qdoiato1_500.jpg 556px-Qozyj.jpg Munro+Chambers+Nickelodeon+24th+Annual+Kids+B7Xg40jnqqTl.jpg tumblr_lj258e4BHU1qcptp7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj19e3a3xb1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj1wld7Z6v1qdzul7o1_400.jpg tumblr_lj1twlgK731qdg8qzo1_500.jpg Tumblr lj2u43lC381qd12f0o1 400.jpg tumblr_lj1tmgdtkI1qg7eafo1_400.jpg tumblr_lj1oc0XXYG1qcn71uo1_400.jpg 269063875.jpg tumblr_lj3v9tCKAL1qe5i8b.jpg tumblr_lj5d8ipM5Z1qf5z8ko1_500.jpg Aislinn beatles.jpg tumblr_lj72khOCRf1qam82io1_500.jpg tumblr_lj72xdqpFi1qbjuk9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj75fr4zdO1qdozxbo1_500.png tumblr_lj75u2P3YV1qdozxbo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj7kn2YnOQ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj7p7sp4ZT1qgrs1zo1_500.png tumblr_lj74rxaUcW1qc2c5jo1_500.png tumblr_lj7k32dNo91qdq7ua.jpg tumblr_lj731jEjFx1qduftjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj7217QvMJ1qhgykio1_500.jpg tumblr_lj722jsH0E1qhgykio1_500.jpg tumblr_lj769zoVsw1qd12f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj76j0iMG31qd12f0o1_500.jpg Tumblr ljqbm7zIE71qilq9eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ljq3dmr3cs1qim9cho1 250.jpg Tumblr ljqevchBvw1qilq9eo1 400.jpg Tumblr ljq37gqhwx1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljq23emOwj1qbjz9do1 500.png Tumblr ljq23vuWgG1qdi3ybo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljq2m9Wcn31qdi3ybo1 500.jpg 278225264.jpg 264ovfb.gif Aislinn Paul on Halloween.jpg x2_5b31ea2.jpeg Tumblr lkfdb2Fqoz1qdgf8qzo1 400.jpg ECLARE!!.png Tumblr lm59jbg5AV1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Awww eclare.png Uuuuuu.jpg Tumblr lmwm46IquJ1qg1r62o1 400.jpg Tumblr lmwb6gVlzU1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg 64302_447634294118_54557829118_5098456_4437461_n.jpg Dnon12.jpg ImagesCAN5A986.jpg degrassi1-4e08dc24d926d.jpg 267403 219793134728193 100000925253067 668157 8287603 n.jpg ace.png aiss.jpg Dddf.png tytyt.jpg HPdebut.jpg 267476_249748621703965_100000064880461_1075880_4670550_n.jpg tumblr_loflzefKGV1qbh673o1_500.png tumblr_lofvn1Vly71qct0ifo1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Shannon tumblr_lokakwSUod1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lok0vf4sUD1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Capture8778.JPG Aiss.jpg aislinn and melinda.jpg 5952694351 845c780965.jpg images-1.jpeg images-2.jpeg These girls 2.jpg These girls.jpg tumblr_loum14JZmY1qm2b9ho1_500.jpg|Aislinn, Ray, and Charlotte tumblr_lpjhshDJhg1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|Aislinn, Shannon, AJ,and Tamara at Much Music tumblr_lotf04odRK1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Argiris tumblr_lotexbcSmh1qdg8qzo1_400.jpg|Aisinn loves piggy back! tumblr_lotevtmraL1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo98deKIlN1qazx96o1_500.png tumblr_lnxzfkyjt01qim9cho1_500.jpg tumblr_ln806uVCKx1ql25w8o1_500.jpg|Aiislinn at Daniel Kelly's party tumblr_lpkxbiMRfc1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpkx4e79OA1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpkv0l21XD1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpgzbupbHG1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lotfikpdwV1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lonjpvN6zi1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lonjkppAEZ1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolhzeJy001qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_loc96j3WyO1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo975jIYOP1qazx96o1_500.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.38.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-09 at 5.56.42 PM.png Qqqq.jpg 4885788665 9b8dfd1753.jpg AisPaul.jpg aislinn18.jpg aislinn17.jpg aislinnpaull.jpg aislinn19.jpg aislinnp.jpg AislinnPaul2.jpg Bathingsuit.jpg Grouppic.jpg Aislinn and munro.jpg Aislinncharmelinda.png aislinnjustinmelinda.png Charlotteaislinn.jpg Charlotteaislinn2.png Aislinncharlotte.png Aislinncharlottedaniel.png aislinnluke.png aislinnpaul.png AislinnxPaul.png F2xme.jpg Tumblr lradkrRoTB1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lra0l6Bhjz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Ais.jpg Tumblr lrbtu8BDyD1qdozxbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrbrd8SJCq1qm11r2o1 500.jpg Ais.jpg Untitled22.png Untitled3-2.png tumblr_lrhtwnIggz1qdgumpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lr2ba66Jrt1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrjaxrFtm81qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrjb2mlffI1qdg8qzo1_500.png tumblr_lrjb03uA0P1qdg8qzo1_500.png aislinnp2.png aislinnjordy.png aislinnp3.png tumblr_lrxz71t2Yh1r0ffpto1_400.jpg tumblr_lrutddIKg61qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lru703y9IC1r3x0i9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrsxoptXSg1r08mgpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrp3g460Bl1qjb73do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrp3ewZ4un1qjb73do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrj075RIaA1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrj02zyQKI1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrj1hlufH21qi4l5mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqhwxrrcj61qgpv1do1_500.jpg eclurrrr.jpg Munro and aislinn with black dude.jpg 409078066.jpg Maislinn2.jpg Maislinn.jpg Aislinnjordan.png Aislinnjustinjordanargiris.JPG Aislinnjordan2.png charlotteaislinnanniejustinmel.jpg Aislinnmelinda.png Normal DSCF0735.JPG tumblr_lsxptmg3zM1r2f3j6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lskswhJOjA1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lskmrbdV8y1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsk4yh6moQ1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ls0txqihmo1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lrhrzmn6ua1qj6jlmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrcy4swIa01qgrs1zo1_500.png tumblr_lrcbtfIOYh1qdkazmo1_400.png tumblr_lrca5n5NE11qdkazmo1_500.png Cutey piee.png Gghf.png Degrassi 3.jpg|Aislinn and her friend Roxy|linktext=Spirit Day tumblr_lte6vwLrWE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltjmf8meEK1r59nz1o1_500.png tumblr_ltledvsXEe1qgp649o1_500.jpg 438357939.jpg|Aislinn and Emma 79587242_3572009_ikepn.jpg|Degrassi actors Aislinn Paul and Meghan Heffern (L-R) pose with LemonGraz on the show's set in Toronto. Season 11 lead cast.jpg Mindyaislinn.png Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 12.10.05 AM.png Munro and aislinn.jpg Cast and crew.jpg 92786_mesq.jpg 92788_smsq.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 3.01.32 PM.png|Nowhere to Run Week Degrassi Cast.png 600full-aislinn-paul.jpg 625x469-degrassi-aislinn-paul-shannon-kook-chun.jpg 625x476-degrassi-aislinn-munro-snake.jpg 041511_degrassi_10x43_munro_chambers_inside_XXXX_110415055542.jpg 278225264.jpg AislinnPaul-(WildCard-Spooked)-1.jpg aislinnpaul_1287461687.jpg Degrassi-KCA.jpg Tumblr lrca738oft1qdh2qzo1 1280.jpg ImagesCALZ9CGX.jpg Tumblr lo9933pjMH1qa6ghpo1 500.png tumblr_lus2nfVuKQ1r46p1ro1_500.jpg tumblr_luu3eq52SJ1qi4l5mo1_500.jpg tumblr_luu3kipTuU1qdozxbo1_500.jpg tumblr_lurwlbTlmI1qmf4llo1_500.png tumblr_lurreoFw0t1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lurrbhawFY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lurnfzgcEL1r5l4zio1_500.jpg ImagesCASG5N9C.jpg Degrassi-KCA.jpg imagesurrtyy.jpg imagesCA9OM4RV.jpg imagesCADSS9ER.jpg Jordan-and-Aislinn-aislinn-paul-17900953-381-441.jpg Munro-and-Aislinn-aislinn-paul-21055440-500-375.jpg naplmufhbmd0pamd.jpg svg7hcnfunwrncug.jpg Teen-nick-promo-picture-for-Aislinn-aislinn-paul-17900940-474-441.jpg Tumblr_Eclare.jpg tumblr_l8lh0uzgB21qct0ifo1_500_thumb.jpg Young-Aislinn-aislinn-paul-17844890-445-319.jpg dramaemmys4.jpg dramaemmys5.jpg dramaemmys6.jpg 98511_mesq.jpg Aislinn.png Degrassi-cast-aislinn-paul-17901147-500-375.jpg Aislinnmelindas.jpg Degrassi-Cast-aislinn-paul-24838051-500-375.jpg Justinaissmel.jpg Shannoncharlottesam.jpg Aislinnlylericardo.jpg 98511_la.jpg Munro-chambers-and-aislinn-paul-400x266.jpg Degrassi-CharlotteArnoldRaymondAblackAislinnPaul.jpg 1306704159953794982738e1eff202251a581d1417.jpg Degrassi-Cast-At-The-2011-Creative-Arts-Emmy-Awards.jpg Tumblr lv92cxfNtf1qd0tcho1 500.jpeg Tumblr lvaaemUWPT1qd0tcho1 500.jpeg tumblr_lv93j92LCj1qd0tcho1_500.jpeg Tumblr lrcawczrHU1qdh2qzo1 1280.jpg Degrassi-much-music-02.jpg Tumblr lqnnrt7hhd1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_lsexd2XwMu1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_luooi7C43O1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_luooh7oCSy1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr lplfxrx77z1qicyu8o1 1280.jpg Aislinn-and-others-aislinn-paul-24132199-500-373.jpg j.jpg Blah.jpg -.jpg tumblr_lw5qwqjtL41qgpv1do1_500.jpg bbbe.jpg bbvx.jpg ffrt.jpg gggggh.jpg iiiio.jpg hhhj.jpg ggvvv.jpg bbbbw.jpg nnnjk.jpg Tttyu.jpg Aislinnmunro.PNG 3peoples.PNG Claro.PNG 2woo.PNG Ayee.PNG Aismun.PNG 3obb.PNG Clareelicml.PNG aislino.PNG Hunchiebunch.PNG Munroaislin.PNG Degrassi-in-Haiti.jpg Jessica tyler 2.jpg APIAH.jpg Degrassi20Cast.jpg dg1.jpg Degrassicast500.jpg Tumblr lydrryje4l1qgs86ro1 r2 500.jpg Photo 3.jpeg Photo 1.jpeg tumblr_lymxaduHqv1r4zmcko1_500.jpg Tumblr lz7cafVfYN1qczc1yo3 1280.png tumblr_lzbis4SZDK1qd0tcho1_500 (1).jpg 123264_la.jpg|How Aislinn's hair naturally is ;) tumblr_lzfst6fAPs1r5uoxco1_500.jpg|Bumper cars at Mall of America tumblr_lzf6pxILpz1r5uoxco1_500.jpg|Getting ready to ride the roller coaster at the Mall of America! tumblr_lzgxa58dnn1r4zmcko1_500.jpg|party with degrassi - MN tumblr_lzgx6ecEHj1r4zmcko1_500.jpg|MN tumblr_lzgxer6BD21r4zmcko1_500.jpg|MN tumblr_lzidlcZQ2P1r4zmcko1_500.jpg|party with degrassi - Chicago tumblr_lziiivKcuO1r4zmcko1_500.jpg|Chicago tumblr_lzgx2h10ii1r4zmcko1_500.jpg tumblr_lzgx8hpwfG1r4zmcko1_500.jpg tumblr_lzmcfxCUVs1r4zmcko2_500.jpg|New Jersey fderfgsdsfs.jpg|party with degrassi - New Jersey Tumblr lzmn63OrMp1qgrs1zo3 250.png tumblr_l6hm33f9cQ1qd1f03o1_400.jpg tumblr_lzz5ssw1or1r5uoxco1_500.jpg AIMG 2543.jpg AIMG 2536-1024x607.jpg tumblr_m0f7zckRcu1r5uoxco1_500 (1).jpg Tumblr m0qnut8kwm1rrxz29o1 500.jpg Normal DSCF2092.jpg Normal DSCF2108.jpg Normal DSCF2102.jpg Tumblr m0suacOj9e1qgrs1zo1 500.png 321go.jpg tumblr_m26mhk9kTj1ql3ch4o1_500.jpg Young-Aislinn-aislinn-paul-17844890-445-319.jpg AislinnPaul-(WildCard-Spooked)-2.jpg AislinnPaul_family.jpg|Aislinn Paul's family Degrassi premiere event july 16 .jpeg Degrassi premiere event july 16 203427_melt.jpg|She looks gorgeous Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7e0fgFsSQ1ragofoo1_500.png Tumblr m7f6v4ZwXn1r5uoxco1 500.jpeg Tumblr m7fea8c1w21qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7xub2hN031qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m81cpaF3w01rx69alo1 500.jpg Tumblr m81qa0qIXw1r5l4zio1 500.jpg tumblr_m3kwogmJOn1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3kwn9iOAo1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m32n6blfmc1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2nxqgsAYQ1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m94a4bksZH1qct0ifo1_500.jpg post_503289b4475021.22706033.jpg Tumblr lygqclWabx1r5uoxco1 500.jpg|Degrassi cast gallery outtake tumblr_m9wofmCd8n1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9woemQLk01ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9wodcHvVs1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9woc0PLSO1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9woarq7mr1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m96qoqwpai1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ma7pwexKbG1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_ma7purk8q91ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_ma7ptbTxc71ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_ma7prqrGDh1ru1mzao1_500.png 565214_574510586_571048652_n.jpg 398px-Tumblr_l8q67dooAP1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_mb78neS1lM1rh23huo2_500.jpg tumblr_mbad98o97b1r2f3j6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mavmt9x9d91r5l4zio1_500.jpg A5mM-8hCIAEomiT.jpg A5luxItCIAAQNfP.jpg A5luxItCIAAQNfP.jpg A5luhMICcAAwPMh.jpg Tumblr mcjgij5ZJB1qdgumpo1 400.png Munrooegrehjhi.jpg Tumblr mcq8pjD0VM1r7o89lo1 500.jpg tumblr_m68ntewNld1rvy0guo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcqqut3CDa1r7o89lo1_500.jpg Dtng-tdkr.jpg A7SZxiMCEAEUsVB.jpg A7RnrxACIAEVIdr.jpg Tumblr mdaek5wQdK1r5l4zio1 500.jpg shanicechloeaislinn.jpg tumblr_m7bumtwsr61qdgumpo1_500.png Tumblr me09duGgZ31qhvhpdo1 500.jpg Aislinn Paul younging.jpg Tumblr m7aimueoxN1qd3h4oo1 500.jpg fdb87e584b1111e2b41b22000a1f9a15_7.jpg Laislinn.png ThCA2LKUCF.jpg ADMO.jpg tumblr_mke6wb0Hnz1qhvhpdo1_500.jpg ThCA5MXKGD.jpg Normal NML04~12.jpg Normal NML03~12.jpg Normal NML02~12.jpg Normal NML01~11.jpg normal_WeDay06-01.JPG normal_WeDay04-01.jpg Normal CSAFZ02.jpg CSAFZ03.jpg Normal CSAFZ04.jpg normal_CSA40-02.jpg normal_CSA40-01.jpg normal_CSA22-01.jpg Normal CSA19-01.jpg Thgfwh.jpg normal_1301-04.jpg ThCAU8SV0T.jpg Aislinn Paul hair.jpg asp_112.png aiszzzllin.jpg aislinnhaircut.jpg Degrassi Icon - 6.png Degrassi-Cast-munro-chambers-24837932-500-375.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi: TNG cast Category:Degrassi Cast